Moons and Worlds
by Tokyo Huntress
Summary: When Rini goes mysteriously missing, Serena and her friends try their hardest to find her. This is where a certain boy known as Sora comes in. After a hooded evil is encountered, they must team up to try to find her. With old and new friends and foes around each corner, will they ever win in a battle against Light and Darkness? Or will it consume their hearts?
1. Prologue

Shock ran through her soul as the little sailor scout's eyes opened. Sailor Mini Moon, or Rini, looked around in confusion, her eyes barely adjusting to the darkness around her.

"Diana?" she whispered, her hand beginning to move again as a subtle meow came into her ear.

A small white-gray cat walked up beside her, nudging her. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I...I just don't know where we are..."

Someone appeared in front of her, making the small girl realize she was in her citizen form. Rini's fist clenched slightly, searching desperately for her compact. She let out a quiet sigh of relief. She got to her feet, noticing the man was turning around. Whoever this person was, it looked like he wasn't one you could trust.

"Who are you!?" Rini questioned, confused.

"This is a matter that does not concern you. But you're trapped in an abyss you can't escape from."

"We'll see about that!" Rini shouted, her voice echoing loudly. She held up her brooch, and let out a cry of, "Mini Prism Power!"

Time seemed to have stopped - well, it would have, but her transformation was interrupted halfway. Crying out in pain as she hit the ground, her pigtails coming undone, she questioned herself. "How...how is that possible!? Time stops...it stops when I transform!"

A small growl came from her as she looked up at him. "How!? How did you do that-"

He was moving. He could control time, he could move, even when time was stopped. How was Rini supposed to transform...how was she supposed to fight back!?

"It is no concern of yours, as you won't last long. I doubt your mother and father won't come find you, but they can't find you where you are. Once he dies...you die. They die too."

"You...you won't get away with this!"

"Whether you know, it doesn't matter. Goodbye, Rini."

The man seemed to exit through some sort of dark, evil...purple portal. Diana went to her side, seeming to panic slightly. "Who was that…? And...how...did...he know...my name?!" she whispered, suddenly feeling quite sore on the insides and out. "But...don't worry about me, Diana...I'll be fine."

Her eyelids lowered, leaving her lying there without a word. Desperate and pained meows came from her cat. Suddenly, there seemed to be someone coming up to them as Rini layed there on the ground.

"There's a little girl here...I need to get her out of here...she's hurt!"

Once she woke up, Rini saw a boy standing above her. He had golden blonde hair which seemed slightly flaky and it seemed to defy gravity. He was wearing a jacket that was white on one side, black on the other with a piece of armour on his shoulder. "Who...who are you? And this time, I want an answer!"

Rini realized it wasn't the person from before - someone entirely different. "Oh...sorry."

"It's fine, I'm Ventus. Call me Ven."

"Where am I?"

"Sora's heart…"

"Sora? Who's this Sora!?"

"He's...he's the owner of this heart…"

"Okay...but...how did I?"

"I don't know. But may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Rini...wait...where's my brooch!? That white-haired freak stole it from me!"

"I'm not sure who you're talking about...but...I could help you find it, Rini."

"T-thanks...Ventus."

"Call me Ven."

The two nodded, walking off to find it, Diana following. Following to find the needed brooch, unaware that it couldn't be found here.

But someone else could find it.

Serena Tsukino.

Even Sora himself could find it.

But Ventus, Rini and Diana didn't know that, right?


	2. Chapter 1

Raye took a deep breath as she sat in front of the fire. Despite the cold weather, that was far from the reason she was there. She was the only one there in that part of the shrine.

"Something isn't right. Rini hasn't been around for days-"

"Raye!"

The girl was interrupted from her thoughts as she saw her elderly grandfather. "What is it?"

"There's some strange boy outside!"

Sighing gently, she got to her feet and went outside. She was slightly startled, who on earth looked like this!? There was a teenage boy outside. He had brown hair which was in the strangest and spikiest style she had ever seen in her life. He was wearing a rather strange outfit...but it made sense for the rest of him.

"Um, who are you?" Raye asked, tilting her head as she had her broom with her.

"I'm Sora!"

"I'm Raye, Raye Hino. Are you here to buy charms?"

"Actually no...I'm here to see if you know about...a keyhole?"

"Keyhole?"

Sora nodded his head, a small silence lingered between the two before Raye finally answered. "Nope!" she said, shaking her head. "I haven't heard of that,"

"Oh, okay then. But there's something else...I'm looking for a friend of mine."

"Alright, maybe I-"

"RAYE!"

Suddenly pressure was inflicted onto Raye's back as she looked up and saw a girl she knew all too well. "Agh! Serena!" she groaned, pushing the blonde off of her. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Serena whispered to her, Raye gasping in reply. "Grandfather! I need to go for a moment. I'm sorry about this," she told them, glancing at Sora apologetically.

The two girls ran off to deal with whatever this threat was.

As they did, they saw three more girls up ahead. That being Amy Anderson, Lita Kino and Mina Aino. And one boy - Darien Shields.

"Darien!" Serena squealed, smiling brightly. She ran over to him.

"No time for that, a hooded figure seemed to have something belonging to Rini!" Darien answered. Quickly holding up a rose, in what seemed like a millisecond, he was now Tuxedo Mask.

"Hey, how come you don't need to say anything to transform while we do…?" Serena asked, somewhat whiningly.

"Because I've got this," Tuxedo Mask replied, grinning ever so slightly, before focus was returned to the matter at hand.

"Anyway~ Super Moon Crisis Power!"

As she said this, Serena briefly thought to herself, Wow...I never thought I'd use this again! Doesn't feel the same without Rini though, yeah, she can be a bit annoying, but I still miss her…

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

And in what was like a millisecond, the group ran after the hooded figure, Sailor Mars shouting. "Mars Flame Shooter!"

A fiery arrow followed the hooded figure, knocking him down briefly, making his hood come down.

"Well, seems like you're givin' me some trouble. Real duds though."

"Hey!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, clenching her fist with a confident look on her face, placing the free hand on her hip. "You just got burned by a flame arrow, we're not exactly duds if we're able to do that."

"As if! And besides, Little Miss Moon might wanna take an interest in this."

The person held up a familiar object - Rini's brooch!

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask gasped in shock, before anger came to Sailor Scout of the Moon and the boy with the secret identity known as Tuxedo Mask. "How did you get that!?" Tuxedo Mask questioned him, clearly angered; but the fear for their little girl was evident.

"Why should I tell you? And besides, I just got a few more hoops to go through and we'll be done. So I guess you won't be needing this,"

Sailor Moon's eyes widened as he tossed it to the ground, about to destroy it. "No!" she shrieked, in a flurry of panic, she was about to use Moon Gorgeous Meditation, only for the foot to be moved. There was someone standing ahead.

"Sora?!" Sailor Mars hoped that this boy wouldn't be able to...wait, what on earth was that weapon!?

Sora ran over to the group, picking up the brooch and quickly handing it over to Sailor Moon. "Here!"

The scout secretly known as Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields smiled gratefully, before their smiles faded and their eyes hardened. In her hands, Sailor Moon held the brooch like she was holding Rini herself.

"Well, well; if it isn't the one chosen by the Keyblade? Or you would be. Except you're not-"

"I don't care! Why were you trying to steal that brooch?" Sora questioned, glaring.

The hooded figure simply smirked. "As if I'd tell you!" he exited through a dark portal. "Who was that?" questioned the Agent of Love and Intelligence, Sailor Mercury, who was clutching her chest. She was squeezing her eyes shut, trying to hide something. Pain.

Sora turned to her with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, tilting his head.

Sailor Mercury smiled softly, before standing up straight and shaking her head at herself. "Yes. I'm alright, anyway, who are you?" she seemed to be checking her visor, surprised by what was shown to her. This boy...he has so much light energy. I've never seen this much, not in a long time anyway.

"Hang on a second!" Sora cried out, turning to Sailor Mars. "You're that girl from the shrine, Raye Hino right?"

Sailor Mars sighed. "How did he figure us- me out?"

"Are you all different people at the same time?" the keyblade wielder continued asking, how he figured them out so quickly, the scouts would never really know.

The scouts saw Sora looking up at the sky, then, in a flash, a large keyhole shined in the sky. "That must be what you were talking about!" Sailor Mars commented.

Sora didn't reply as he drew his keyblade out, a chain coming and connecting the key and the keyhole.

"We need to find where that guy went…" Sailor Venus said, the scouts and their ally forming a plan. As this was said, Sora turned around.

"Maybe I could help you? I know where their base is…"

"So you could help us find Rini…?"

"I bet!"

"Alright...and maybe we could help you with something..?"

"Riku, wasn't it?"

"Yes! Wait, you're gonna help me find Riku?"

"Yep!"

"Thanks! Now let's go!"


	3. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus sweat dropped as both girls realized exactly who they had forgotten.

"Luna!"

"Artemis!"

"Who?" Sora said, seeming confused.

"Oh! Luna's my cat. Artemis is Mina's."

Sora looked at them. "By the way, seeing how I only know one of your names out of this, could you tell me who exactly you are?"

"Oh, right; wait a second!"

Going through the de-transformation process, the scouts, as well as Tuxedo Mask turned back to their civilian forms.

"There's me, Serena Tsukino, him, Darien Shields, Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino of course, Lita Kino and Mina Aino!"

Sora nodded in understanding. "Right, now I have one question left."

"And what's that?" Amy asked, politely smiling.

"Why is there this black cat sitting on my head?" Sora asked, glancing up.

The black cat with the crescent moon on her forehead seemed to take some offense. "Excuse me, young man! But I am not just...I mean...meow!"

"I would question...but I've seen talking gargoyles, ducks, dogs, mice and probably other things I can't remember."

The group around him blinked for a bit, before a white cat gestured for Luna to jump down. "Artemis!" Mina squealed, smiling a little as she picked the cat up. "Right, looks like we're ready-"

"Serena!" Raye said, grabbing Serena by the shoulders and staring at her in the eye. "Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?"

"Hey! Get off of me, will ya?" Serena pushed the girl off of her, the two pouting slightly and folding their arms.

Sora blinked, wondering what exactly just happened. Lita placed a hand on her hip and glanced over at him.

"Do they do that a lot?" the keyblade wielder asked her.

"Nah! Sometimes, but hey...that's what friends do, right?"

A smile came to Sora's face as friends were mentioned. "Right. It's just a small part of it all."

"True, true...man; the way you said that...I guess friendship's really important to you?"

"Yep…! It is."

The two smiled slightly at each other, before turning back to the others. "Anyway, I think-"

Screams suddenly began erupting from the sky, shock going through the souls of everybody. "What's going on!?" Amy cried, trying to keep her cool. She took out her Crystal Transformation Rod, screaming, "Mercury Crystal Power!"

As she did this, she took a deep breath and summoned her visor. "There's dark energy again! Way too much of it, right...I have an idea."

 _I never thought I would use this attack again..._ "Freeze, Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" turning to Sora, she shouted. "Quick! Get out of this fog!"

Sora did as told, especially when he noticed why. A Heartless had entered, and been frozen on the spot.

Eventually, the fog faded and most of the Heartless were defeated thanks to their efforts. Most of them would eventually get out, thus leaving Sora to use the keyblade. Suddenly, someone appeared. Sora knew exactly who it was. "Ansem!"

"Who?!" Serena cried out, she transformed into Super Sailor Moon as soon as possible. Darien and the other scouts quickly got into their senshi forms.

Ansem obviously had Darkside with him, and looked down on them. "It is clear that you aren't smart enough to know where your friend is," he said to Sora, before turning to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. "Nor are you smart enough to even figure out where your daughter is,"

Sailor Moon growled, having enough, but when it came to speaking, Sailor Mercury beat her to it. "You have no right to say something so rude to them!" she shouted. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

A watery lyre materialized and when she played it, a water blast came from the notes, but one peculiar thing happened. Darkness came from it too. Ansem smirked, knowing exactly why. But he wasn't going to tell.

"Hey, bozo! What did you do to her!?" Sailor Mars demanded, her fist clenching.

Sora was ready to attack, and almost did so; if it hadn't been for what happened next. A sudden attack of darkness went to her throat, making the eyes of those around her go impossibly wide.

"AMY!"

Those around had finally had enough.

In a fit of panic, Sailor Moon shrieked at the top of her lungs. "MOON...GORGEOUS...MEDITATION!"

"MARS FLAME SHOOTER!"

"JUPITER OAK...EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

Sora had a look of determination on his face, but seriousness all at the same time. He kept using his keyblade, something to prevent a fate that could have been in for Amy if he didn't.

But...

It was of little use.

Or at least, it would have been - if a mysterious woman hadn't been standing behind Darkside. She looked up, showing a woman there. She was wearing a navy blue two-piece outfit made up of a bikini-like top which had a winged star brooch in its center and a sailor collar attached, and hotpants, also wearing over-the-knee boots and long gloves that went well above the elbow. She had a beaded tiara which had a five-pointed star in the center, and two beaded belts on her waist which appeared to be fastened by one single five-point star belt buckle. With one shout, hope was returned by **three** _, simple_ but effective words.

"Star...Serious...Lazer!"

A lazer beam went towards Ansem from the back of Darkside, making him lose grip of Sailor Mercury, who gasped for air.

Before leaving however, Ansem said something else to the Scout of Love and Intelligence. "Even you don't know where a certain friend of a friend is, do you?"

This...thing...he was mad! That's all Sailor Mercury could properly process at first before she could ask any more questions. Looking up, she caught a glance of the woman, who turned to them. "You need to go to another world, now." she explained, before everything just seemed to grow dark. As the group got out, the woman looked up; placing one hand on her hip, she sighed quietly. "Everyone here...always trying to find something..." she muttered, before leaving the area.


	4. Chapter 3

"No!" Sora replied, turning back to the woman.

The woman raised her eyebrow at him, clearly thinking he was crazy.

"I'm not going to let your world be consumed by darkness." he stated.

"This isn't my world..."

Sora took out his keyblade, a large keyhole emitting a bright light in the sky. The scouts watched in surprise with a hint of awe.

Sailor Moon looked up at the woman who was about to leave. "Can you just give me your name…?"

"Alright, call me SSF."

"SSF?"

"Yes, if we meet again I might let you call me something else…"

Soon enough, Sora, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Luna, Artemis and Tuxedo Mask were in the Gummi Ship.

"What exactly did you do to make this thing?" Sailor Moon questioned, tilting her head with her eyebrow raised.

Now that the scouts' world was safe, they were now having to head to the Mysterious Tower. AKA, this was the home of the former Keyblade Master, Yen Sid. And let's just say Sailor Moon was puzzled by what the Gummi Ship was.

"Hehe...it's probably best I don't get into that." Sora replied, laughing sheepishly at something.

"You crashed this thing, didn't you…?"

"It only happened once! I swear!" Sora defended himself.

A small smile returned to his face. He had more than Yen Sid to meet at the Mysterious Tower.

"I'm still left asking this, Sora…" Sailor Mars began, seeming to sound casual - too casual.

Sora turned to her, for a second. "Yeah?" he smiled brightly, and it was a familiar smile for those who knew him.

"What is this supposed to be? And who exactly are we meeting?" she questioned.

"Well, there's Yen Sid."

"Who?"

"He's a former Keyblade Master...and pretty important, so...greeting him with just a hey isn't the best of ideas."

Sailor Mars placed a hand on her hip, sighing. "You greeted him like that, didn't you?" she folded her arms and closed her eyes. "Wow, you're reminding me of Serena."

"Hey!" the Sailor Scout of the Moon shouted at her friend, shaking her fist. Luna, who was resting in the back, sighed and lied herself next to Artemis.

"We're never going to hear the end of this, are we?"

"It's a friends thing."

"Hm, I suppose. It is with Raye and Serena anyway…"

Sailor Moon looked out the windows, only to notice that there were little creatures nearby. "Um, Sora? What are those webby little black things floating around!?"

Sora's eyes widened a bit, before replying with the simple answer of, "Heartless."

Jupiter pushed her way to the front. "Hey Sora!" she said, looking at him. "Let me see if I can deal with these little Heartless! Open something."

"I can't. The only place to stand is at the front and if you fall off then you're a goner!"

"Well let me try something else." Jupiter opened a hatch, activating the attacks. "Now...if I can just put this in it…Jupiter Oak...Evolution!"

The attack went through, a sudden beeping noise coming in.

"What was that?" asked Venus, looking around curiously.

Mercury looked at the walls.

"It appears you've got a new attack!" a squeak came from the top of the Gummi Ship as two chipmunks came to the front, one with a black nose and the other with a red nose.

Smiling brightly, Sora greeted them. "Chip! Dale!"

"Heya, Sora! Say, who are these ladies?" Dale asked, looking up at them.

"The Sailor Scouts...they're searching for someone, Ansem attacked their world and they seem to have an involvement as of right now."

Chip looked up. "Well don't worry, ladies! We'll help ya find the person you're looking for in no time!" he said. "I never got your actual names though."

"Well...we're all named after planets so we'd best go in order." Mercury replied, politely.

"I am Sailor Moon, guardian-"

"Serena!" Mars groaned, rolling her eyes at her. "We don't need to do the intro, we just need to say which planet we're named after and what our actual names are.

"I'm Sailor Mercury, or Amy."

"I'm Mars, or Raye."

"Name's Jupiter. Or Lita,"

"And I'm Venus! AKA, Mina."

"And I'm also called Serena, jeez Mars…"

Chip and Dale squeaked in unison. "Well it's nice to meet you!" they stated, before turning around.

Dale tilted his head. "Hey! There's a new attack! Something called...Jupiter...Oak...Evolution? How did you add one of your own attacks in, Lita?"

Sailor Jupiter shrugged. "I'm not really sure, I just opened the hatch and the attack must have transferred to the wires."

"Or!" Chip interrupted. "It turned into data that the Gummi Ship was able to use!"

Sailor Mars shouted. "Guys! There's Heartless trying to stick on!"

Sighing, the scout with the element of fire opened the hatch. "Mars Flame Shooter!"

There were those beeps again. Sora used one of the attacks, with an arrow of fire blasting the Heartless away.

"I'll fire at them, let's get these attacks in as they seem to be pulling a punch!"

Sailor Moon frowned sadly as she put her attacks in. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache...Moon...Gorgeous...Meditation."

Sora turned to her, seeing her sad expression. "Serena?" he said, concerned. "What's wrong…?"

"It's nothing."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, alright fine! I just miss Rini, that's all."

"Don't worry! We'll find her!"

Sailor Moon smiled a bit. "Thanks."

As each scout put in their attacks, it dealt with the Heartless rather easily.

Sora smiled as they came to a stop, they had gotten to their destination.

"Why, this place is certainly different, isn't it Artemis?" Luna said to the white cat.

Artemis nodded and jumped to the ground. "Yeah, but it does seem like a wizard would live here!"

Just as Sora opened the door, he was suddenly tackle hugged.

"Sora! You're back!"

Sora smiled, knowing who this was. "Goofy! And I'm glad to be back-"

An anthropomorphic duck came outside. "Sora! Wait a second…" the duck named Donald paused for a moment. "When you were in Traverse Town, did you get a date!?"

Sailor Mercury had just stepped out so it seemed that Donald had been referring to her.

Sora's eyes went wide a bit before turning briefly to the Agent of Love and Intelligence. "What…!? N-no!"

Sailor Venus peaked out and squealed. "Aw…! They're so cute!~"

Goofy stood up and laughed a bit. "Gawrsh! Thank you, miss."

Donald seemed to pause for a second, only to fold his arms. "I am not cute…"

Venus giggled and went up to Sora, looking back as she could hear Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter getting out.

"Woah! This place is like the place Sailor V visited in her fourth game!" Sailor Moon said, looking around. As she said this, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter tripped and fell onto her due to her abrupt stop.

Sailor Venus laughed a bit. "You do remember that I'm Sailor V, right?"

"I know!" Sailor Moon replied, getting to her feet. "I'm just saying…!"

Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter arose.

Donald looked at the five girls, one boy and the two cats. "What are these girls here for, Sora?"

"Ansem attacked their world and there's a friend of theirs that's gone missing…" Sora explained, trying to be tactful. He did know that not doing so would hurt Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

The two nodded. "Alright."

Goofy spoke up. "You're here to see Yen Sid, right?"

The scouts, Tuxedo Mask and the two cats of the Moon nodded their heads.

Leading them up the stairs, Sailor Mercury looked around. She was deep in thought and remembering what had happened in that battle, before other thoughts interrupted the others. A new thought.

Amy?

Sailor Mercury briefly saw a boy in front of her. He seemed to be see-through, ghostly. He had teal eyes and silver hair with white and yellow clothes.

"Amy?"

Sailor Mercury woke up again as she saw Sora was looking at her. "Are you okay?"

Sailor Mercury nodded her head. "Yes, I'm fine."

As the door opened, there, in a large seat, was Yen Sid.


	5. Chapter 4

Sora looked at his close friend, Kairi. Sora hugged her, he hadn't seen her since he had been training for the Mark of Mastery test. The two hugged each other, it felt so long since they'd seen each other.

Sailor Mercury's visor was on, it began giving out high-pitched beeps. Kairi looked up. "What's that noise?"

"Apologies." Sailor Mercury de-summoned her visor. "It's just my visor,"

There's so much light energy in this girl…

Yen Sid knew right away they were from a different world, and it was certainly one that was further away from the ones that Sora and Riku had visited before. "You must be the Sailor Scouts."

Sailor Moon turned to him. "How did you know that…?" she asked, remembering that she needed to be respectful.

"Darkness has been emitting from your world. Only now has it stopped doing so thanks to Sora locking the keyhole so it cannot get worse there. However, it seems to be more than just a coincidence that Riku and a scout from the future have gone missing. It appears that Master Xehanort has planned something involving Riku and these girls."

The scouts listened, each having different thoughts.

"Who's this...Xehanort…?" asked Sailor Venus, a bit anxious.

"Master Xehanort was a former Keyblade Master who had fallen to the darkness and is trying to start the Keyblade War and open Kingdom Hearts."

Sailor Mercury seemed to be taking it in, this seemed to be very complicated and she found it likely that Sailor Moon wouldn't understand anyway. She knew what she was like.

Tuxedo Mask looked over. "Excuse me...Yen Sid. What link could Rini have with this Xehanort person?"

"It is very possible that he is trying to find another vessel." Yen Sid answered, Sora could be seen having a bit of a flashback, that's what it looked like from the view of the others. A small illusion of an old man appeared for a few moments, making the scouts grow disturbed

Sailor Mars spoke up. "Wait! So an old man wants a little girl as a vessel!?" she asked, her voice possessing an edge. "That's sick!"

Despite her angry tone, Yen Sid nodded, keeping calm. "I know, but it appears he will do anything to open Kingdom Hearts."

"Wait...if this Organization has a base...doesn't that mean that's most likely where Rini's being held?" Sailor Jupiter noted.

"And if they've also captured Riku then maybe we can find him too…!" Kairi added, looking at Sora for a moment before back at the scouts.

Yen Sid looked up at them. "Going straight in is not the best or safest idea, it's likely that Xehanort has created a plan for each one and going in automatically seems to be the most dangerous option."

"But we can't just leave Rini and Riku in there…!" Sailor Moon pointed out, looking down.

"I know. If you're going to go straight in there then you need a better plan."

"Wait…!" Sora raised his hand for a second before looking back at them. "What if we went through the city first, if we just dropped straight to the castle then they could ambush us right off the bat…"

"Although this could be expected as well, it's a much more safer way of approaching this."

So that was their plan for now. If it weren't for what happened on the way.

"Don't worry, Rini...we're coming." muttered Tuxedo Mask, only for the Gummi Ship to begin shaking.

"Sora…!" cried Sailor Jupiter, hitting the wall as the shaking grew more and more fierce. "What's going on!?"

"There aren't any Heartless so it can't be them-"

That was when everything went black.

The first scout who woke up was Sailor Venus, who felt water running across her arms without stopping.

"Why am I feeling so...floaty?~" she asked, only to realize why. She laughed a bit and smiled. "I've got a tail! I'm a mermaid!"

But the excitement of this realization didn't last long, as mermen and mermaids swam past in a flurry, desperate to get away from something. As this happened, a yellow fish with blue stripes and a red crab went in the opposite direction from the mermaids.

"Hey! What's going on?" Venus asked them, curiously.

The red crab turned to her. "It's her! For some reason, a phantom version of t'at terrible sea witch has came back…!"

"Maybe I can help you?"

"You can…? Well t'at's brilliant! Wait...who exactly are you?"

"I'm...I'm Mina. I'm from further waters-"

"No, no, no!~" he said. "I've heard t'at excuse before, mainly from a boy with spiky brown hair and a duck and a dog!"

"You mean Sora, Donald and Goofy?"

"Huh? How do you know t'em?"

"They're friends of mine…but come on...wait, what's your name?"

"Sebastian, that's Flounder; now come on Miss Mina!"

As the three swam towards their destination, the reason why the panic was within the mermaids and mermen became clear.

The sea witch, known as Ursula, laughed evilly. "Even Triton can't stop me now! I am now Ursula, Queen of the Sea!" she cackled, smirking as a sea worm crawled in place pathetically.

Two humans were trapped by darkness, one male, one female.

Flounder shouted. "Ariel!"

"T'at's Ariel and her prince!" Sebastian mentioned, his eyes wide. Anger appeared on the crab's face. "Now listen 'ere! You'd betta' let Ariel and Eric go!"

Ursula simply chortled evilly. "Oh? And why should I do that?" she said, flicking Sebastian over and using the triton to send Flounder to the sea bed. "Nighty night!"

Mina glared, having enough. "Hey! Stop that!" she shouted. "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

As the mermaid held up the Crystal Transformation Rod, time stopped in place, leaving the girl the chance to transform.

A golden ribbon appeared in her hand as Mina span, holding it up. It spun around her for a few moments before an explosion of stars occured, making her hair blow upwards. Now she was Sailor Venus, the girl wasted no time in shouting an attack.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY...SHOCK!"

The Sailor Scout held out her hand, the symbol of the planet she represented appearing, a golden flood of sparks made it disappear before she winked and kissed her hand, a golden heart appearing in her palm. Flinging her hand out, the heart multiplied and spun in a circle; they turned into one heart again before they flew through the air and struck Ursula's hand, making the triton turn up and free the female, known as Ariel.

Ariel smiled brightly for a moment. "Thank you…"

"The name's Mina."

"Oh, you little brat!" Ursula growled at her.

Ariel swam towards the sea witch, smacking her with her tail. She was soon knocked into the wall. Sailor Venus thought of something. "You know Ursula. It's clear you have no love in your heart, so I think it's time the Sailor Scout of Love gave you some."

"VENUS...LOVE ME...CHAIN!"

Sailor Venus summoned a chain formed of golden energy which swirled around her, then directed it straight at Ursula.

"NO!"

Sebastian pinched Flotsam and Jetsam to stop them from trying to prevent them from trying to stop Ariel and Mina.

"Did...did we do it…?~" Ariel asked, only for her to begin changing forms.

"We'll get Ariel and Eric back to shore!" Flounder said, looking at Mina and Sebastian. The three pulled the humans up to the beach.

As Sailor Venus got onto the sand, her orange tail began pulling apart, revealing her legs and her sailor themed outfit.

"I knew it!" Sebastian pointed at her. "I knew you weren't a mermaid from further waters."

Ariel looked up and smiled a bit. "I wonder where I've heard that one before…"

Sailor Venus beamed. "It was a pleasure to meet you both."

Eric looked up at Ariel. "Okay...next time I should save you, Ariel." he said to her.

"One more thing...could you lead me to this world's keyhole…?"

Flounder looked up from the water as Ariel requested something of him. "Flounder, could you lead her to my grotto please…?"

Nodding, Flounder went underwater, waiting for the girl. Sailor Venus returned to the water, only for her orange tail to return.

As celebration trickled through the seas, a soft smile of pride came to her face. Anything to help. As they entered the grotto, she saw a familiar keyhole. "Thank you, Flounder."

"I wonder if I'll see you again, Miss Mina…"

"Well, friends always see each other again, right?"

"Right."

As she was transported away, Venus waved as she was taken somewhere else, leaving her wondering why she was being sent to random worlds. It confused her, but oh well…

Before she could take in any parts of the area, the scout was suddenly knocked over the head, knocking her out cold.


	6. Chapter 5

Once she woke up, Sailor Venus noticed she was de-transformed. Mina saw she was chained to a wall with two people standing in front of her.

"Hm, so Pete...you managed to find this sailor scout. Where are the others…?"

"Well Mistress...none of the other ones were with her!"

The woman, known as Maleficent growled a bit. "So you failed to find the others?! There are still nine of them."

"I'll find em'!" Pete left the room.

Mina shouted. "Hey! What do you want from me!?"

"That is nothing of your concern, Venus." Maleficent answered, simply.

The blonde glared at her, only to hear a noise. Pete was screaming and running back into the room. "There's an earthquake going on outside, mistress!"

Maleficent sighed quietly. "There are no earthquakes in Hollow Bastion, you fool."

The door to the cell was suddenly knocked down, making Pete and Maleficent turn. There, in the doorway were two young ladies.

One had short, pale blonde hair and dark blue eyes with navy blue as a very dominant colour in her outfit as well as yellow being in it as well. She wore the outfit of the scouts, another woman standing beside her.

The other girl had a delicate look to her, as well as having deep blue eyes and wavy teal hair that fell past her shoulders. The girl wore a fuku which consisted of a white leotard with a sea-green skirt, a navy-blue front bow, and a navy-blue back bow.

A smile came to the scout's face. "Uranus! Neptune!"

Pete glared. "You two girls gotta' lotta nerve!" he shouted at them. "I'll smash ya both!"

"I don't think so." Uranus replied, plainly. She looked at Neptune. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, with this. SPACE...SWORD BLASTER!"

A blade appeared in Uranus' hand and it soon began to glow, only for her to swing it down, a wave of energy hitting Pete hard as he was thrown through the wall.

Maleficent turned to them, bringing her staff down, making darkness swirl around them. "You would seem to make good soldiers…"

"Too bad; we aren't joining you, old lady!" Neptune smiled slightly, before taking out the Deep Aqua Mirror. Holding it up and beginning to spin, Neptune held it out towards the Mistress of Evil and shouted. "Submarine...Reflection!"

Not only did this blast stun Maleficent, but it broke the chains on the wall, making Mina drop the ground.

Uranus ran over to Pete, snatching the Crystal Transformation Rod and throwing it to Mina.

"VENUS...CRYSTAL...POWER!"

Then, in what seemed to be a nanosecond, Mina was now Sailor Venus once more. Walking towards the two cousins, she smiled brightly at them. "Thanks for saving me you guys! I owe you one."

"No you don't. Now let's go," Uranus replied, firmly.

As they walked out, Venus looked at Uranus and Neptune. "How did you get here…?" Venus asked them, tilting her head.

"We're not really sure actually…" Neptune answered, running a hand through her teal hair. "We just woke up in this strange lab…"

"Huh...that's weird. Was there anyone there?"

"Yes." Uranus responded, nodding her head. "There was this man in a hood with gray hair, gold eyes, tanned skin and a black coat there. He tried to attack us but the two of us managed to get out."

"Wait! Did he have a key-shaped sword?"

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune nodded their heads.

But, just as they continued to exit, the three girls heard a loud roar, a dragon's roar. There was a black dragon, but before any of them could respond, green flames were sent in their direction, knocking the three back.

"You just don't give up, do you?!" Uranus cried out, confidently.

Maleficent simply let out an evil cackle, but all three girls could detect the malice directed towards them. "This castle will be your tomb, stuck forever in a world of doom!"

Sailor Venus stood up first. "Come on, guys! We can stop her together! It's about time Maleficent learned what Beauty and Love is…"

"She's going to fly through the skies after we're done!" Uranus stated, standing up, pulling Neptune up with her.

"And she'll learn not to mess with the waves of the sea!"

The dragon went towards the three sailor scouts, bringing its large claws down on them. "Take it from each side!" Uranus commanded Neptune, sneakily.

Nodding her head, the Soldier of Affinity ran behind her. Time stopped in place as the girl cried out, "Deep Submerge!"

A large amount of water hit the dragon in the face, mixed with a grand amount of energy. Maleficent was stunned by it for a second, reacting to the attack. "Now Uranus!" cried Neptune, looking over at her cousin.

"World...Shaking!"

With a raised hand, many streaks of energy gathered in her hand, only for the girl to close it.

Seeing the battle going on outside, Pete came running as fast as he could (though it seemed more like a jog), only for him to be knocked back by a large amount of energy coming from the attack.

Although the battle seemed to be over right there and then, Venus' eyes widened as she saw something. "Ama- Uranus! Neptune! Look out!"

Suddenly, Dragon Maleficent's claws pinned the Soldiers of Flight and Affinity down by their legs, a fierce struggle ensuing. Green fire could be seen appearing in Maleficent's jaws, making panic sink into Venus' system.

"Not so confident now, are ya!?" Pete shouted, still knocked down by a piece of debris.

Realizing that she needed a quick attack, she knew Venus Love Me Chain or Venus Love and Beauty Shock could take too long.

"Venus...Crescent...Beam...Smash!"

A beam of light burst from her fingertips, hitting Maleficent's eyes, her bringing her legs upwards, leaving Uranus and Neptune the chance to get out of the fire.

"Now let's finish this, Maleficent!" Venus shouted, her fists clenched. "VENUS...LOVE AND BEAUTY...SHOCK!"

The light seemed to be blinding, making Pete, Uranus, Neptune and even Venus herself cover their eyes.

Running over to Uranus and Neptune, Venus looked at them concerned. "Are you guys okay?!"

"Yes, we're fine...thanks Mina." Neptune said, looking at her. "Guess we owe you one?"

"Nope! You don't need to owe me anything!"

"Good…" Uranus muttered, smiling a bit slyly.

Venus looked up. "Oh my gosh! We gotta go find Sora!"

Uranus and Neptune seemed confused for a second. "Sora?"

"Yes! He's a friend, he's helping me and the others find Rini. Now come on!"

As the three scouts left, Pete ran over to Maleficent. "Mistress! Ya almost had em'! I know ya did!"

"You don't think I know that…?" Maleficent asked, a slight edge to her voice.

Pete knew to shut his mouth. "Those scouts are pesky…!" he growled to himself, shaking his fist at them as they left.

Venus saw a black-haired girl nearby with someone else...Sora!

The blonde smiled widely, waving over at him, making him turn around and wave back. The two went up to each other, Uranus and Neptune following behind Venus.

"Sora! Man, it's good to find you!" she said. "Say...what did happen back at the Gummi Ship?"

"I'm not really sure honestly...I just woke up here."

"I woke up as...wait for it...a mermaid…!"

"Oh! You were in Atlantica! Did you see Ariel and the others?"

"Yes, there was a bit of trouble there but I received help to sort it out...then Uranus and Neptune had to save my butt…but what are we sitting here for? Are the others here?"

"Yep!"

"Good; that means we can go find Rini and Riku!"

Sora nodded, before he looked at Uranus and Neptune. "Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Uranus."

"I'm Sailor Neptune."

"So you're friends with Mina?"

"Well yes, I suppose you could see that…"

After the other scouts came over to them, it was time to go. To the Castle that Never Was.

 _All they could hope was that Rini and Riku would be there._


	7. Chapter 6

Sailor Moon gulped a bit as she took in the environment that she and her allies had just gotten to. The World that Never Was.

A quick and low pitched beeping could be heard, Sailor Mercury looked around. "There's so much dark energy here…" she thought to herself.

Sora frowned a bit, clearly remembering something from the past. Sailor Jupiter could tell, but knew not to ask. It wasn't any of her business and if Sora wanted her to know, he'd tell her himself.

What they didn't know, was that they were being watched. The first one of them to notice was Goofy, who shouted, "Guys! Look out…!"

But this was a second too late, as shots were fired at them. Sora looked over, glaring slightly and clenching his fist. He already knew who it was at this point.

"What the heck was that…?" Sailor Moon panted, raising her hand while looking back and forth.

"Well, well! If it isn't the duds?" the Organization member known as Xigbar taunted them.

"Are you gonna start rambling?" Sora asked, looking over. He summoned his keyblade, Donald and Goofy summoning their staff and shield.

"Rambling? As if! Is that what they call it now?"

Sailor Mercury, feeling the need to speak up, interrupted the shooter further. "Rambling; adjective. A piece of writing or speech which can be described as lengthy and confused or inconsequential. In other words, disconnected, disjointed, ill-thought-out, incoherent, illogical."

"Well, Miss Mercury! Aren't you a wise-guy?" Xigbar simply laughed at her.

"And proud of it, thank you very much." Mercury replied, a hint of sarcasm coming from her.

"Course you'd be. Anyway, all that extra power you've been getting isn't even you!" Xigbar taunted, smirking. "Even before that little bit of darkness started coming from you, you needed someone to let you know that you were one of these little guardians. Every one of you needed that little notification besides Miss Neptune, and you didn't even realize why that darkness is coming from you and giving you more power, power that isn't even yours."

Sailor Mercury looked at her chest, where her heart was. "Yes...even if that...what you've said is true...I don't care. If it gives me the power to defend the innocent...the power to defend my friends...then I will continue to use it! If it helps my friends, then I will use it gladly!"

Sora looked up, standing beside Mercury. "And you have no right to judge! You've been misusing the former members, just to get your plans the way that they've turned out."

"Sora's right!" Donald said, his grip tightening on his staff.

"Both of you are right!" Goofy added, looking at the two.

Xigbar's smirk seemed to be dwindling a bit. "Those are just words!"

"And what you said before was just words," Sora replied.

Silence seemed to stick around for a bit, before the sudden fire of a gun could be heard, directed straight at them. It would've caused a large problem…

If it weren't for the words that came next.

"STAR...GENTLE...UTERUS!"

A star flew past, only for the sound of a slight drum to come into earshot for about a nanosecond, before Xigbar was hit by many blue balls of energy, knocking him back a metre or so.

"Oh will you look at that? Someone had to save you." he mentioned, before teleporting. He was soon hanging upside down from a pole.

"I'm not falling for that one!" Sora said, rolling out the way of the ammo coming his way.

"Gotcha now!"

Sailor Moon ran from the ammunition coming at her and her friends, limping slightly as one hit her in the leg. Tuxedo Mask grabbed her hand, making it easier.

"Is this just a sick game to you!?" shouted Sailor Mars, sticking with Sailor Venus.

A woman suddenly came to the forefront. She was wearing a similar outfit, if not the same outfit as the one who had gotten them out of trouble before, except she had long brown hair tied into a ponytail and brown eyes.

"Who are you…?" asked Sora, looking over at her.

"You can just call me SSM."

Sailor Moon looked up. "You've gotta be related in some way to that SSF girl, you've gotta be-"

"LOOK OUT!"

The woman, or SSM, pushed her out the way, colliding with Sora who was about to use Strike Raid. Even so, the keyblade met its mark, knocking Xigbar down.

Super Sailor Moon took out the Energy Rainbow Moon Wand, shouting. "Rainbow...Moon...Heart...ACHE!"

As the hearts did their damage, Xigbar stumbled to the ground, still possessing a smirk, despite the fact he had just about lost, one whack to head with Sora's keyblade was all that it took. He fell. "So Miss Moon why aren't you using that Moon Meditation thing like you did before? Oh wait, I forgot. It's because you don't have your daughter with you."

The Princess of the Moon's fists clenched, glaring at him. She honestly hated people like this.

"But oh well, I guess I'm just gonna keep jumping through these last few hoops, then it's over for all of you."

Teleporting away, things seemed to go silent, SSM walking off by herself. Sora looked over at her. "Wait! I know you said we should call you SSM...but what's your real name?"

"Fine...I am a Sailor Scout of sorts. Call me Sailor Star Maker, if you please."

"Alright," Sora nodded.

As the group began to go inside, the floor seemed to shatter the moment their feet hit the floor. "AHH!"

Once again, everything went black.

When he woke up, Sora began looking around again. "What the…?"

 _Sora suddenly heard two people talking, it was faint, but he could definitely hear what they were saying._

 _Woah! What's this place, Ven?_

 _I'm not really sure...still...sorry I couldn't help you find your brooch, Rini…_

 _Nah! It's fine! You tried, you're probably able to do a better job at finding it then my mom._

 _Who's your mom…?_

 _Her name's Serena, my daddy's called Darien Shields._

That was when a sudden realization sunk in. "I just need to return Rini's heart to her body...but why is her heart inside of mine…?" he wondered to himself.

Opening the large white doors in front of him, he saw more of the members, more of those who had tried to make him become one of them...he couldn't and most likely wouldn't forget that experience, no matter how much he wanted to.

"The girl's the perfect bait to find their star seeds…"

That was all Sora got to hear. Listening into conversations always seemed easy to do, but it was much easier said than done.

Dodge rolling a blast of darkness sent towards him, he looked up and saw Xemnas in front of him.

"It appears we have a spectator,"

Sora summoned his keyblade, blocking another attack sent in his direction. He stood for a moment, shouting, "Fire!"

As the attack made its mark, at the corner of his eye, Sora noticed a girl in the background, picking someone up...a pink haired girl…

Sora was confused as Xemnas teleported away; but he knew that he had to go find the other scouts. Not many of the other members of the True Organization were here so it was very possible that some of the scouts could be battling against them.

A girl took his hand and got him to a hallway, through a door and shut it, a small room. The girl looked at him. She was a petite girl with short dark purple hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. She too was wearing, you'll never guess, a sailor fuku.

Little did he know, was that this girl was the Guardian of Death and Rebirth.

"Thanks...wait...is that Rini?"

"Yes." the girl nodded her head. "You need to return her heart to her."

Turning to Rini, Sora closed his eyes and focused hard. A bright light blinded the girl, the princess of Saturn, for a moment. A faint sound could be heard, like a bell.

There was those voices again!

 _V-Ven! I-I'm fading! Help!_

 _Rini...I think your heart's being put back in your body...you're gonna wake up._

 _But what about you…?_

 _It's my time soon, I'm sure of it._

The girl in front of Sora shifted a bit, beginning to sit up, only for her eyelids to rise, revealing her red eyes. Rini's eyes widened. "Hotaru…!" she squeaked, before turning to Sora. "Wait…are you…?"

"If you're going to say Sora, yep!" the blue eyed keyblade wielder replied.

"Now...let's go find my mommy! Hopefully she hasn't done something stupid…"


	8. Chapter 7

Sailor Mercury walked through the Castle that Never Was alone. She frowned slightly to herself, not just because things were far too quiet, but also because of a pain in her chest.

"What on earth's going on now…" she sighed, looking up. Then she saw someone up ahead. Another man in a hood, before the Agent could react, she was knocked back to the wall; and the door shut.

Clenching her fist, Mercury looked up, taking a breath.

"You're too late." the man said. "In fact; you're right in our clutches, Mercury."

Sailor Mercury, seeing how she was stuck at the back, she shouted. "Mercury Aqua-"

Just as the lyre made out of water was summoned, it was destroyed a second afterwards and once again, Mercury hit the wall. Groaning in pain, she made herself stand up. "Mercury Aqua...Mirage…!" she cried, summoning a globe of water and running out the way. All she needed them to do now was just split into several streams that would shoot towards her target.

But by then, her attack had already been interrupted by the young version of Xehanort.

As the small globe fell apart in her hands, the water sinking into her gloves, Mercury hit the wall again. Time seemed to slow down as she did, her insides moved rapidly, hitting against her ribs. She cried out again, coughing.

A red liquid flowed from her mouth, hitting the white floor with a small plop. Her fuku, once white as snow, began to turn a terrible shade of red. "No...I'm bleeding...I need to do something…!" Mercury thought, taking off one of her gloves and wrapping it around herself. She was surprised this wasn't interrupted too - but as she tried to stop her injury from getting worse, she was greeted by Young Xehanort looking down on her.

"What do you want from me…!?" Mercury asked, a sudden feeling of malice sinking in. She looked down. "Why did you feel it was necessary to choose this path…? You could have chosen something that wouldn't result in this...suffering you've caused, not just to me but also to others…"

"There's just one thing..." Young Xehanort answered her, plainly, emotionlessly. It was almost like he had become empty a long time ago, devoid of care or emotion. "And I was chosen to go on this path. It is etched into my heart, and I cannot change the events that are destined to happen…now…"

An immense pain went through her chest as Mercury was knocked down, her glove flying to the wall and dropping. She had been slashed across the chest.

A beam of light came down, before a golden flower bloomed, revealing a small white ball of energy with a blue crystal inside of it. This was her star seed.

Before it could be collected however, Mercury faintly heard someone speak up, "Star...Sensitive...Inferno!"

Being knocked in the back, a woman suddenly came up to Mercury, about to make an attempt to take the Star Seed away from Young Xehanort.

"You are too late anyway, Star Healer. She's going to fade away any moment." he said, before teleporting away. And he still had Mercury's star seed.

Turning to Sailor Mercury, Sailor Star Healer's eyes went wide. She knew he was right. Mercury was fading away, fast.

"Mercury...what...why...why did you go up against him alone…!?"

"Well...I couldn't just let him get away...but...I could've done better."

"Still; not when you had no way of healing yourself…"

"I know...I suppose it wasn't intelligent of me...especially...since...I can't even say goodbye to Serena or Raye...or Lita, or Mina or any of the others...even that Sora boy. Still…" Mercury seemed to tear up. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to Greg either. Still...I wish I had another moment with my friends...thinking I used to be such a loner…could you tell them I'm sorry for not saying goodbye…?"

"Mercury...you fool...wait…!"

But it was already too late. Sailor Mercury was gone, she had faded away.

Sailor Star Healer stared at where the Princess of Mercury, the Sailor Scout of Mercury and the girl who was known as Amy Mizuno was now gone.

Getting to her feet, she ran through the halls to find where Young Xehanort had gotten to, only to hear something going on in the throne room. She listened in.

"So now we've just gotta wait for the big guy to come back then? And what's with the blood on your hands?"

A laugh could be heard, as well as hearing someone be impressed, falsely impressed. "Ah ha! So you got Miss Mercury Smart Alec's star seed?"

Her eyes widened at what she heard next.

"Anyway, is the kiddo's heart taken smashed yet?"

"Close; what he doesn't know, is that by releasing that pink-haired girl, he is destroying his own heart…" a voice seemed to be dragging on the words, making Star Healer shudder a tad.

Rini herself was left confused by what was going on too. She tilted her head as she, Hotaru and Sora wandered the white and bare halls of the castle. "Hey, Sora? Are you okay there? You seem a bit...tired."

Sora seemed to be puzzled, his chest had been hurting ever since he gave Rini her heart back. Wait, his heart had been hurting. "There's something wrong here…" he mumbled to himself, looking at his heart.

Rini's eyes widened as she saw Sora's eyes begin to shut, the boy drooping. "I got ya Sora…!" she mentioned, catching him, though she nearly fell over due to her being so small.

Sailor Saturn took him for her, seeing he was now unconscious, he couldn't just be left alone. The two girls walked through the empty halls of the Castle that Never Was, Rini looked up at her friend. "Hotaru…?" she said, quietly. "What's going on…?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Rini. But it's nothing for you to worry about, we're going to get your brooch back and we're going to find Serena and the others, Sora's going to be fine as well."

Looking up at her friend, anxiousness sunk in once she saw a sort of purple smog floating around Sora's chest. "Hotaru! There's something wrong with Sora!"

Sailor Saturn turned, her eyes widening once she saw it. It was darkness. "What is this…!?" she asked, trying to wipe it away, but it stayed, like a poisonous gas.

"What you see now is darkness," a figure appeared behind them.

"What do you want, you weird creep!?" Rini shouted, raising her tiny fists.

"Since our last plans failed, as we were expecting, we decided that having Sora as a vessel wouldn't work. However, seeing how he is one of the Seven Keyblade Wielders of Light, the battle will be affected if there is not seven. This event was apart of this, so it is destined to happen."

"I don't think so! We won't let you destroy his heart!" Rini cried. She glared at Xemnas, with Sailor Saturn stepping in front of her.

In a whisper, Sailor Saturn spoke to the scout from the future, "Go now, Rini…"

Laying Sora in her hands, Rini had to leave. She turned as she heard her friend shouting, "Death Reborn Revolution!"

Rini turned back, meeting eyes with Sora for a moment. As she pulled him along the hallways as quickly as her feet would take her, she suddenly bumped into someone, falling to the ground.

The person she had bumped into was tall, and seemed to be about fifteen to sixteen years old. He had short silver hair and was wearing a white vest. The white vest was yellow at the bottom with a blue stripe with the collar being folded down to reveal the colour on the inside and it was decorated with small, silver buttons. He wore blue baggy pants and white shoes.

"Who are you…?" Rini asked, looking up at him.

"I'm Riku...what happened to Sora?"

"Well, he just said his chest was hurting, then he fell asleep and some white-haired weirdo attacked my friend-"

A sudden crash was heard, with the soldier of silence lying on the ground, making herself get up.

"HOTARU!"

Turning to her as she tried to stand, she suddenly de-transformed.

Looking over, Riku turned the corner; he glared as he saw Xemnas, clearly the one who did the damage to Hotaru. "I'll deal with him, you two. Get Sora to safety…!"

Hotaru, Rini and Diana managed to get outside, where somebody familiar was waiting for them. A small sense of relief sunk in once she saw Sailor Pluto standing there, the Time Staff in hand. "Trista!" she cried, bringing Sora over to her.

The Soldier of Space-Time nodded, smiling slightly at them as she walked over to them. She kneeled down beside the sleeping boy, looking at them. "Don't worry, you got here just in time. He just needs a reminder of his memories of light. It's just the darkness, it's trying to tear his heart."

Bringing her staff down, Sora's memories flooded to him, good times with Riku and Kairi, good times with his friends, just happy times that he'd had in his life.

Sora's eyelids were low, only for them to begin to rise. He stared at them and sat up abruptly. "Woah...what happened…?" he asked.

"I think it's a long story, don't you think, Trista?" Rini stated, standing up.

"Asleep again, Sora?"

Turning around, a large amount of joy sank in. Blinking, Sora stared for a moment, before getting to his feet and running up to Riku and hugging him. He stood up so fast that it knocked Hotaru and Sailor Pluto back a bit.

Riku was back.

But nobody knew what happened before, or what came next.


	9. Chapter 8

Sailor Moon sighed, now alone. She had been separated like most of her friends when the floor had shattered. Looking up, she pushed a door slightly, only to see something.

A vision, if you will.

Staring at the events going on, it was easy to tell it was from the past. The girl's eyes widened when she saw an old man sitting on one of the thrones, smirking.

She blinked as the events here took place, but they all seemed to lack consistency. It seemed like nothing but visions of the past were here, so she turned around to leave, only to see someone up ahead. This man, was Xemnas.

Glaring at him, the member teleported towards her. "Right, you bozo!" Sailor Moon shrieked, not wanting to deal with another messing of her mind. "I don't care what you have to say! I want to know where you're keeping Rini!"

Xemnas looked down at her. "There is no point in me telling you as it's too late. You've already lost her."

"No! That's not true!"

" _And..._ you want to find out about your little friend...Mercury, wasn't it?"

Sailor Moon's eyes went wide as she saw Xemnas summon something. Mercury's star seed.

"Amy…" muttered Sailor Moon, shaking from the shock and horror. Anger sank in, making her look up. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

"What does it look like to you?" a voice said behind her.

It was the young version of Xehanort. Sailor Moon felt her stomach twist, her eyes suddenly filling with anger. "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" she shrieked, taking out the Energy Rainbow Moon Wand.

"And what exactly will this do?" Xemnas questioned her. "It breaks your wish of saving those around you without dropping a single drop of blood and it doesn't reverse what's happened now will it?"

Sighing quietly, this made her heart tighten. It was like it was breaking apart. The girl dropped to her knees, shaking again, her eyes soft.

"Amy…" she whispered. "Rini…" her voice broke.

Watching impassively, the two of them were about to make the final blow. Xemnas lifted his ethereal blades, the young version of Xehanort lifting his keyblade. Even so, there were annoying little soundwaves coming from Sailor Moon's red odangos.

"Goodbye, Sailor Moon…"

Time seemed to have sped up as Sailor Mini Moon entered alongside Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sora, Riku and three mysterious women.

"Come on, daddy...we need to save her!" Mini Moon could be heard muttering for a second.

"PINK SUGAR TUXEDO ATTACK!"

Knocking Xemnas off his feet, Sora noticed Young Xehanort about to attack Tuxedo Mask and Mini Moon, preventing this from happening by using Strike Raid.

Looking up abruptly, Sailor Moon thought she was being messed with again. "Rini…" she muttered, before getting to her feet.

"You tricked me!" the Sailor Scout of the Moon shouted, pulling out the Energy Rainbow Moon Wand.

Kneeling down, Mini Moon cried, "Please, Pegasus! Protect everyone's dreams! Crystal Twinkle Bell!"

The light from Pegasus disoriented their enemies for a bit, Sora swinging his keyblade, knocking Xemnas down first.

"What are you doing here?" Young Xehanort questioned, sounding irritated.

Sora's grip on his keyblade tightened, standing at the forefront, Riku soon joining him. "I'm not just going to let you hurt my friends!" he stated.

Staring vacantly at the keyblade wielders, the younger version of Xehanort answered, "It's no wonder having you as a vessel failed. Even if it had worked, you'd have been too soft to survive long enough anyway."

Glaring, Sora spoke again. "I'm surprised you still underestimate me like that." he said. "Still...I just need my friends, they're my power!"

"SORA!" Riku shouted, seeing a hooded figure about to attack Sora from behind.

Turning around, there were three attacks hitting the hooded figure, knocking him against one of the white thrones.

What were these attacks you might ask?

A bolt of lightning, boiling water and a laser beam.

"Fighter!"

"Maker!

"Healer!"

"Who…?" Sora asked, a bit confused.

Sailor Mini Moon went over to him. "Sailor Starlights."

"Oh!~" Sora replied, nodding his head a little bit.

The Sailor Starlights posed, before focusing on the situation at hand.

Xigbar smirked up at them. "Aw, how cute." he commented. "You've come to save your friends,"

"Listen! If you're looking for a fight, you got it!" Venus said, clenching her fists.

Sailor Mini Moon turned around and saw Pluto about to be ambushed by the younger version of Xehanort. As the girl's eyes went wide, she ran over. "PLUTO!"

That was where things started to drop. In what seemed to be the next few seconds, Sailor Moon had to block an attack from Xigbar; she was close to falling off of the round structure in the middle of the throne room.

As for the Inner Sailor Scouts, they had to deal with Xemnas first before they could assist. And as for Sailor Uranus and Neptune...well, they got a simple attack from Young Xehanort.

"We need to think of-"

Pluto suddenly dodged past an attack coming her way. "You may be able to move when time's stopped...but so can I." the Sailor Scout of Space Time stated, calmly.

Sora looked up, blocking an attack as Xemnas swung his ethereal blades at the boy. The Kingdom Key at the forefront, barely keeping a fatal attack for the others off, Sora briefly looked over at Mini Moon.

The pink-haired girl had been thrown onto one of the thrones, only for it to begin to rise. Darkness seemed to be swirling around the room, making Sora's eyes go wide. He swung his keyblade at Xemnas, making the former leader of the Organization XII stumble. Jumping from each white throne, Sora grabbed Mini Moon's gloved hand and pulled her back to safety.

Tuxedo Mask looked down. "What's happening now…!?" he mumbled to himself with a slight growl.

Suddenly, an old man was sitting on one of the thrones, glares appearing on Sora and Riku's faces. The people in the room knew exactly who it was. Xehanort.

Something suddenly felt off, Uranus' eyes went wide for a moment. "Wait...Neptune; Serena. Where's Lita…!?" she questioned, quietly but with a large sense of urgency.

A smirk appeared on Xehanort's face, clearly he knew. "Oh, do you mean the one who possessed this?"

A small jewel appeared in his hand, a green one. Sora got what happened. "What did you do to her!?" he demanded, angrily. All anger of what he'd heard, everything else, what had happened to Ventus and the others, what had happened to him and his friends...he couldn't believe someone could play with someone's lives like that without a single care.

"Isn't it obvious…? The exact same events repeated themselves. Ones that all of you failed to stop to two of your allies already and it's most likely going to happen again…"

A sudden loud shriek came, followed by another.

Sora, Riku, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Tuxedo Mask and the outer scouts turned around; horror soon filled their eyes at what they saw.

There, lying on the white floor, was Venus and Mars. Riku's eyes widened as he saw a dark red liquid pouring, two gems appearing.

Sora's eyes went wide with horror at the sight, before it turned to anger. "What did you do to them!?" he asked, his fists clenching.

In Xemnas' and Young Xehanort's hands, were two gems. The star seeds.

Sailor Moon shook fiercely, covering her face. Sailor Mini Moon covered her mouth, kneeling down to Mars and Venus, trying to do something, but it was as if their lives were sliding through her fingers. Sora and Riku couldn't believe it, but they needed to stop this from happening to any of the others.

Sora and Riku were about to swing their keyblades at Young Xehanort and Xemnas to get them away, making the members of the True Organization teleport away somewhere else - for now.

Mars looked up at them. "H-hey...you don't need to give us that look...we should have tried harder to stick around...I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you, though some of you aren't the brightest…I'm sorry I wasn't able to help more…" the sailor scout of Mars muttered, laying on her back as her fuku was now red as she began to fade. Like stardust, she faded away.

Venus was still on her stomach, she turned to them. "G-g-guys…? I'll miss you...still, was I-I a-able to...d-d-do o-okay? For my first shot…"

Then, both of them were gone.

They couldn't believe it.

Amy Mizuno...Raye Hino...Lita Kino...Mina Aino...all three of them…

They were gone.


	10. Chapter 9

Sailor Moon couldn't believe it.

Not one bit of it.

At first - she had just been having a usual day, a day like any other with little to no issues or worries. But now, she'd lost her closest friends, her allies, and in ways, her guardians.

They couldn't get away with it.

The scout wasn't just going to let Xehanort kill those closest to her, if she was to be taken down, if those around her, those working with her were to be taken down; Xehanort would need to be pulled down with them.

There was one thing that was at its peak.

Hatred.

An aching in her heart grew worse and worse, but horror soon appeared in her eyes once she saw what was near her heart.

It was like purple ooze. Sora and Riku especially knew what this was, all too well in fact.

Darkness.

"Serena, don't!" Riku called to her. "Don't fall to the darkness. You have to find your way back to the light!"

"Riku's right!" Sora said, clearly concerned. "You can't let it take over-"

But by the time those words came from their lips, it was already too late.

"Serena! DON'T! WHAT ARE YOU DOING…!?" Sailor Mini Moon ran towards her, only to be knocked back into Tuxedo Mask's arms by a burst of darkness.

What they saw next was horrifying.

"Serena!" the group shouted in unison, those who remained going stiff. There, instead of the blonde and blue eyed Serena Tsukino, stood a girl wearing a black collar and skirt, gray stripes, gray hair and…

"Gold eyes…that means…" Sora muttered, shocked at what he saw when Sailor Moon turned around.

Fear turned to anger in the eyes of Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mask once they saw this.

"What did you do to her!?" Tuxedo Mask demanded, his fists clenching.

"Simple." a chilling voice came from behind the now possessed Sailor Moon, who was in the white center of the throne room.

Young Xehanort, once again. "Since both of you and her daughter failed, it was only necessary to move down the list. And it was only a matter of time before the hatred in her heart was going to consume her either way."

"And you think you're going to get away with it!?" Sailor Uranus kept one hand behind her back, beginning to summon her Space Sword.

"It seems that we already have - even the ones you care for cannot save any of you."

"You can keep thinking that, but you're wrong!" Sora said, finally having enough. "It's clear you don't realize just how powerful friends are at this point!"

"It doesn't matter if I do or not. You are outnumbered and will eventually fall,"

"That doesn't matter either," a female voice said, she stepped to the forefront.

Mini Moon's eyes went wide. "Pluto, what are you-"

"I can handle this, Rini." Pluto smiled slightly at the small pink-haired girl, before turning to Young Xehanort, her features returning to seriousness once again. "Both of us can move while time is ceased; it's a fair battle. Begin."

The Sailor Starlights stood. "Wait!" cried Sailor Star Healer, running towards Pluto. "We'll-"

"No; help them defeat Xehanort and get Rini back,"

It was unknown what happened - at least it was to most of them. Everything suddenly began going blurry, then to black.

* * *

Sora was the first to awaken.

He looked around, taking in that none of them were in the Castle that Never Was' Throne Room.

"W-what happened?" he wondered aloud, looking around a bit. They were in one of the hallways this time, but there was a difference.

He for one already knew why Pluto wasn't there, but he wanted to help her. Badly.

But it wasn't just her that was gone - all of the Sailor Starlights were gone as well.

"Sora!" three familiar voices called. Turning his head, Sora realized it was Kairi, followed by Luna and Artemis.

"Kairi!" Sora got to his feet, looking at her. "What happened!?"

Trying to catch her breath, Kairi looked at him and answered, "We got attacked on the way down here...wait...where's…?"

"They're…" Mini Moon tried to speak up. "Gone…"


	11. Chapter 10

Kairi's expression was enough.

It was clear to all what had happened to the allies not with them.

Looking down with a sad aspect on her face, the Princess of Heart eventually answered. "Still; we can do something, right?"

Sora nodded. He had seen the star seeds - he and the other scouts had to try and get them back from Xehanort. They had to do it.

"We can. We will…!" Sailor Mini Moon answered, nodding her head which was hung. She noticed Riku seemed to have remembered something. "Riku...it's possible to come back from the darkness, right?"

Turning to the small girl, Riku simply nodded. "Right." a simple answer, but it was clear he meant it.

A little glimmer shone in their hearts, that being hope.

Deep down, Sora and Riku especially, they knew they could bring her back.

"Let's go." Kairi said.

And with that, they made their way to return the stolen Star Seeds and somehow, some way, return Sailor Moon back to the girl she was before.

Things seemed to be a bit lighter - more faith had emerged.

Not just for Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mini Moon, Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Starlights, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune…

But Pluto had a great dose of it as well, which was shocking, seeing how she was in a long and hard fight. The Soldier of Revolution, despite having a bit more of a chance due to her abilities involving time, was still in a struggle as she tried to defeat the young version of Xehanort.

"Be gone!" Xehanort shouted at her, slashing in a spinning motion then stabbing at her.

Pluto blocked the attack, using a decent amount of strength to keep herself from obtaining damage. "Dead Scream!" she called out, dodging an attack before raising her staff with small whirlwind forming around her. The Crystal Ball summoned a purple glowing ball of energy as she moved around this new arena that she had been brought to.

Quickly the ball of energy hit Young Xehanort, making him stumble briefly.

As this happened, Pluto kept her distance in order to avoid receiving enough damage to weaken her. Enough damage for him to steal her Star Seed.

She couldn't allow that.

"Rini, Serena...the others, they need me right now." Pluto thought to herself. She saw him look up at her with a lack of emotion in his face. Once again.

It felt like she'd been fighting for a bit of time now, but that didn't matter right now. She had to win this fight.

Suddenly she noticed a projectile coming straight for her and following her. She had the feeling she knew what this was. This would slow her down - that last thing she needed to be.

Keep moving, Pluto thought to herself. She managed to avoid them for long enough to get an attack in.

"Chronos Typhoon!" Pluto shouted, a cyclone-like rush of energy darted straight towards the incarnation of Xehanort, which he managed to dodge, but by that time she managed to get a hit in...

Things suddenly seemed to slow down. Did she win? Pluto wasn't sure at all. That was when she saw the clock, right in the middle of the room. Clones suddenly came rushing at her, keeping her away from the clock. She hit one of the clock shaped structures in the arena, dropping her staff briefly. Pluto winced a bit, but tried to get to her feet even so. One of the clones attacked her, knocking her down.

A gloved hand began reaching for the Garnet Scepter. A grip was on it - Pluto had it! She whispered quietly. "Garnet Ball…"

A dark shield formed around her, knocking the clones of him back. Yes! This was her chance!

Pluto rushed at him, letting out two attacks. Dead Scream came first, Chronos Typhoon soon followed.

Eventually, Pluto used her staff in order to link a group of chains together in three swings...before illusions of the other Sailor Scouts appeared beside her, seeming to grab onto her staff before she was blinded by a bright light.

She was back in the throne room, the defeated Young Xehanort on the floor who then proceeded to teleport away.

"I don't have time to follow, I need to make sure Rini and the others are alright." she muttered to herself, before exiting out of the throne room to find her allies.

As the scout with dark green hair ran through the halls, she heard someone shouting. She recognized it alright.

"Rini…!" she muttered, her red eyes widening in fear.

As she entered a large room, white in abundance, she saw Xemnas, trying to choke the life out of Rini. Before Pluto could save her, a flame hit against Xemnas, making him let go of the small girl.

"Thank you, Sora…" Pluto thought, before rushing in to assist in battle. She noticed something though. Tuxedo Mask, Uranus and Neptune weren't there with them and the look on the face of her other allies seemed to be on edge…

Wait.

Oh no…

Had Tuxedo Mask, Uranus and Neptune…

But that question was answered for her - there was Uranus and Neptune. Gray hair...gold eyes...they'd been taken by the darkness as well…

With one last attack from the remaining scouts and keyblade wielders, Xemnas teleported away, he had been defeated. But Tuxedo Mask, Uranus and Neptune went with them.

Once they were gone, they remained silent and still.

Mini Moon couldn't believe it. First the Inner Sailor Scouts had died. Then Xehanort had possessed Sailor Moon. And now Uranus and Neptune had fallen to the darkness as well.

She sighed a bit as they continued on to find the Star Seeds. Sora turned to her, he could tell she was sad and he couldn't blame her. Not one bit.

He hugged her (it was more of a glomp really), which made the pink-haired girl stumble slightly. "W-woah…! What did you do that for?"

"Well you looked like you needed it!" Sora said, nodding his head for a bit of emphasis.

A small smile came onto her face, only for Pluto and Saturn to speak up. "We'll get them back," Saturn told her.

"Amara, Michelle and Serena will be back to normal. And we will get those star seeds back from them." Pluto reassured her.

A bright smile came onto the pink-haired girl's face. "Thank you. And you're right…!" she nodded a bit. "Now let's go." she spoke, firmly.

It seemed that a bit more hope ran through their veins, despite all of them knowing deep down that they would have to go into another battle to get those star seeds.

Sora, Riku and Kairi knew it.

The Starlights knew it.

Saturn, Pluto and Mini Moon knew it.

And it was a battle they had to win. Sora, Riku and Kairi knew this wouldn't be their last battle with Master Xehanort. They still had another one, one much longer. One much bigger.

One much more deadly.

The remaining heroes entered through a large open door. This room was also covered in white, with one throne at the end of the room, in the center at the wall. Beside the throne stood three girls and one male - possessed girls, one being Rini's mother and father, the other two being the scouts who were supposed to represent the planets of Uranus and Neptune.

Mini Moon saw something. Containers...containing...star seeds!

She was about to take out the Crystal Chime, only for a blast of darkness to knock her and restrain her.

Sora glared, he, Riku and Kairi had their keyblades out. Glares were abundant on every one of their faces.

"I expected you to come find these Star Seeds, in a feeble attempt to bring your other allies." Xehanort said, unbearably smug towards them all.

He stood up, making the containers fade away so they wouldn't get in the way before summoning his keyblade.

That was when the battle began.


	12. Chapter 11

Sora and Riku ran at Master Xehanort, keyblades in front of them, charging straight on. Riku, seeing an attack coming at them, gestured a signal to Sora, who nodded to show understanding. The both of them stopped and blocked an attack, Kairi getting in front of them when they seemed to be having trouble.

The trio stood together, keeping the attack off of them all. Protecting each other.

Mini Moon cut herself free with the Crystal Chime, before realizing an attack opportunity had just been opened for them. She glanced over at Saturn and Pluto - clearly they saw it just as much as she did.

Taking out the Mini Energy Rainbow Moon Wand, she began to call out. "Moon...Gorgeous...Meditation!" in a voice almost reminiscent to Sailor Moon herself.

The possessed Sailor Scouts were attacking Pluto and Saturn, while Sora, Riku and Kairi were already dealing with Xehanort.

A bright light in the style of a rainbow flew out from the wand, hitting Xehanort; he stumbled slightly, but a smirk stayed on his face even so. However, Sora managed to get a chance to attack.

Riku used Dark Firaga, but in doing so he was knocked against the wall - bringing the possessed Sailor Moon with him.

The girl looked up with a demonic looking grin as she snapped her fingers, dropping her and Riku to a new arena.

At the same time, Pluto and Saturn fell through portals of their own, the two evil scouts falling through with them. Sora and Mini Moon looked around, only for Kairi to fall through a portal made by Tuxedo Mask. His eyes went wide, but he couldn't prevent it.

Now it was just Sora, Mini Moon and the Sailor Starlights against Master Xehanort.

The remaining heroes were now in a line. It was going to be a rough battle for each and every one of them.

One by one.

Let's begin with Riku.

Riku's teal eyes were revealed as he looked around. A sense of deja vu sank in. Another arena. Another enemy - one who had once been a friend.

He could try convince her. "Serena!"

The scout simply looked up and let out a small laugh. "I know what you're going to say. Don't let the darkness take over. Well too bad! It already has. Now then…" the possessed Sailor Moon then shouted, "Metal Heart Ache!"

Blocking the attacks, Riku was slowly being pushed back before he looked up and used Meteor, making the large rock knock Sailor Moon back, who attempted to throw her tiara at him, now turned to a shade of silver. He then began spinning around the possessed Sailor Moon. For the scout, it almost seemed like time slowed down as he swung his keyblade, knocking the girl back.

The girl growled, but seemed to remember something briefly. She gripped onto her head, stumbling around a little bit. "Why is it...that your heart succumbs...yet...you still WANT TO FIGHT ME!?"

Soon enough, the resistance stopped and the battle continued for a bit longer.

"Serena!" Riku called to her. "You can fight it!"

A vision could be seen at the time, but there seemed to be a bright...warm light.

Riku soon found the possessed scout grabbing him by the hand, leaving him a bit confused to say the least. That was when he noticed Sailor Moon's weapon...at her chest.

"I'm getting you out of my heart," her voice sounded more like Serena herself...that was when it happened. A heart floated out of her body...and to...well, they didn't know. But Sailor Moon seemed to be back, who dropped to her knees. It seemed like her body had been overworked. Not just when Xehanort possessed her, but also before that - which you'd have to be blind to not notice.

Sailor Moon looked up at Riku. "Come on...we have to go help the others." he said to her.

"Oh Rini...Darien…" the Sailor Scout of the Moon murmured, clearly guilty.

Their gazes turned to a tower, that seemed to hold something that would bring them back to where they needed to go.

But it wasn't over.

Not for any of them.

Both Sailor Moon and Riku knew that it wasn't over. They ran up the stairs, eternally painted in white, feeling like they were running forever.

* * *

Sora and Mini Moon's eyes went wide with horror. Mini Moon covered her mouth as she saw her two friends, companions, allies...fade away.

"Pluto...Saturn…" muttered Sora, before turning to anger. His teeth gritted, with Xehanort keeping a smug look on his face.

"What is the matter with you!?" Mini Moon shouted, her chest aching and her throat going raw. She got to her feet, shaking as she did so. "Why-"

But just as this was uttered, Xehanort brandished his keyblade and knocked the small Sailor Scout down to her boots. She gritted her teeth as she felt an immense pain run through her skull. "Ggh…"

Everything turned to black and white for the pink-haired girl, everything around her becoming distorted.

"RINI!" Sora called to her, only for a fierce glare to appear on his face as Xehanort's keyblade went far too close to her neck.

A conceited smile was on Xehanort's face as he looked dead at Sora and spoke up. "I'll give you two choices, succumb to the darkness...or; I destroy her."

Time seemed to move a lot quicker for Sora. He needed to think of something to save her. But the thought of fighting on was expected, making Xehanort add, "And don't try stepping forward. You should know better than anyone what happens then,"

Mini Moon slowly edged away, until she found the strength to take her wand out. "M-Moon...G-Gorgeous…" she muttered, quietly. Mini Moon's hand twitched, almost dropping her wand. "Medi…"

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" a feminine voice cried through the room, making Xehanort stumble back. Then, at the corners of the room was Riku, Kairi and Sailor Moon! Eventually...being followed by Uranus and Neptune.

Mini Moon got to her feet; the group eventually went beside each other, now standing together.

Xehanort left darkness, crawling around the room like a poisonous gas. The groups choked a bit, only for a bright light to be seen by Sora.

* * *

With Xehanort now gone, Sora stepped towards the light...only for a new area to grow around him. There was a woman up ahead. She had white hair that was put up in heart-shaped odangos, a sailor fuku which had a white collar, short yellow sleeves with wings, and multicolored ribbons in the middle of the skirt underneath a broach. Both of the broaches have a yellow star on them with the broach above the multicolored ribbons having two white ribbons coming out of it. She had white high-heeled shoes with wings. She had many rings.

"W-who are you…?" Sora asked, confused. A ball of light sitting in his hands.

"My name is Sailor Cosmos," an echo ran across him. "And...that, is the Kiniro Kibo. You can make two out of one choices...you can let them go back to the way that they were...but they won't remember you."

"Wait…!" Sora said. "If I do...will this give Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Hotaru, Trista and Darien their star seeds back?"

Sailor Cosmos nodded her head a little. "You can but they won't remember you…"

Sora let the light go up. "They should get the chance to live. Besides...friends always find their way back to each other."


	13. Epilogue

Amy Mizuno was the first to wake up. She grasped onto her head, a slight pounding causing some irritation for her. She looked around the room, clearly she was in Serena's living room.

Mrs. Tsukino could be heard in a whisper, "Kenji, look. They're starting to wake up."

Ikuko looked at the blue-haired girl with a concerned look. "Amy, are you alright?"

"Yes, Mrs. Tsukino…" Amy nodded her head for slight emphasis. "I am. Thank you both your for concern, but may I ask...what did happen?"

Ikuko shook her head a bit. "You don't have to call me that, Amy…!" she said, chuckling a bit at her. "But I don't really know. Kenji, Sammy and I found all of you in one of the streets knocked out."

Nodding again, this time not to add emphasis, but rather to show she understood, Amy then answered with, "But...but why would we have been there in the first place…?"

"I'm not sure on that one, but just be glad you've woken up at all!" Kenji pointed out. Amy had read up on medical things at school so she knew what he meant...but it seemed more...amplified, than before for some strange reason.

Turning to her friends behind her, Amy smiled a bit as she saw the position Serena, Rini and Darien were in. They were all together.

Soon afterwards, familiar voices could be heard. "Woah...what happened?"

"Serena, did you do something stupid?"

"No! I did not, Raye!"

"Oh calm down, Serena!"  
"You okay, meatball head?"

"What happened…?"

First it was Lita, then Raye, then Serena, then Rini, then Darien, then Mina.

Two cats were sleeping beside Mina and Serena. In all truth, Luna and Artemis had woken up earlier but fell asleep beside their owners. Mina stroked Artemis as he slept, the white cat having a small smile on his face - a very well hidden one at that.

Serena turned over and saw the two cousins, Amara and Michelle sleeping beside each other. Trista was already awake now, rubbing her forehead to stop the pounding briefly, as for Hotaru, she opened her eyes and looked around the room.

Even so...Serena could have sworn that they were forgetting...not just someone, but six people. Eight even.

The girls who made up the Inner Sailor Scouts looked at each other, before hugging each other. Rini didn't join in, and instead went to hug her father. Serena eventually hugged her parents and brother, just to make things fair.

As for the females who made up the Outer Scouts, they just stood together and talked to each other briefly.

Amy looked around. _Why does something feel...well, missing? Oh well; we'll find out what it is!_


End file.
